A new Pokemon
by monochromeflies
Summary: Brock has to leave to check on one of his nephews, leaving Ash and Misty alone with nothing to do but look for Pokemon. Will they find a new and rare Pokemon or will they realize their feelings for each other?


Ash and Misty were on their way to Veridian City when Brock had to rush home because of a family emergency. They are now comfortably in their hotel room relaxing after Ash won yet another badge.

"Ash when do you think Brock will be back?" Misty said while filing her nails, her robe slightly open in front.

"I don't know, he said something about his nephew jumping off of a barn onto an untamed Flairion. Could be a couple of days to a week." Ash replied, coming out of the shower with his robe on.

"Ouch, poor boy. I hope he's ok."

"Me too, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said, flicking the switch on the lamp.

"Goodnight, and don't forget to check on Pikachu tomorrow at the Pokécenter."

"I won't forget." And with that they went to sleep.

Jesse was wandering around the outskirts of town, looking for a place to stay the night. After about an hour of rummaging through the underbrush she decided that under a large tree is the best she was going to find tonight.

"I hope that James and Meowth are happy with themselves" She said with a sneer. ", now that they had me kicked off the team. I'm not mean and abusive. I just don't like it when they act stupid, and now look at me. I'm cut off from Team Rockets funding and I have to sleep under this lousy tree." She pulled out a thin blanket and wrapped it around herself as she fell asleep.

The next day Ash left early to go check on Pikachu, so when Misty woke up she was alone. The way the light streamed in through the windows created a dreamy mood. She got up and noticed that her bra had come undone and was only on one arm, revealing her firm, ample breasts. The cool air hitting her nipples made them stand erect. They were sore as if they had somehow been pinched while she was asleep. She then noticed that her panties were moist. She tried to resist the urge to rub herself but failed, plunging her hand into her panties she started rubbing and pulling on her moist clit, causing her to shudder and let out a loud moan that exclaimed her pleasure. After a few more seconds she forced herself to stop and get dressed. She rummaged around in her backpack looking for her change of clothes. Her hair hung lifeless down her bare back. She found them and set them next to her on the bed.

A few minutes later she was once again fully dressed in her yellow shirt and blue shorts with red suspenders. Her red hair was still down and blowing in the breeze made by the air conditioner. She found her hairbrush and fixed it all up into one ponytail on the side of the head.

"There we go, I'm all dressed. I wonder where Ash went so early?" She said, grabbing her Pokédex and her Pokébelt and walked out the door. "Oh well, I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll see some Pokémon." She closed and locked the door then headed for the park.

Ash had just left the Pokécenter after checking on Pikachu. "That last battle really took a lot out of him. I hope he's going to be okay." He figured that he would go back to the hotel and just wait until Pikachu is better, but at the last minute he decided to go to the park. "I might get lucky and catch a rare Pokémon." He turned around and started to walk towards the park.

Misty got to the park and immediately started searching for Pokémon. The first few minutes she found three Pidgeoto and one Abra, not a bad start but they were not what she wanted. After a while she started to get tired so she rested beneath a large shade tree. She reached up and picked an apple at random. It was delicious, the juices dribbled down her chin, reminding her of what she wished was dribbling down it instead. She has liked ash since he stole (and wrecked) her bike but recently she has been dreaming about him. She stared into the depths of the treetop next to her thinking about how it would feel to have Ash's rock hard cock thrusting inside her when she saw something in the tall grass move. She stood up and had her Pokédex waiting to see what it was.


End file.
